Peter Pan: Amor mi nueva aventura
by Anngie
Summary: Peter esta debastado por la falta de Wendy a su lado y no sabe como quitar ese dolor de su corazon. Mientras tanto, Angela esta en la flor de su juventud, llena de planes para el futuro pero tiene algunos problemas...¿matrimonio? o ¿aventura? ¡¡leanlo! tk


**Capitulo Uno: La Injusticia.**

Ella se sentó junto a su ventana…nunca…nunca en su vida había estado mas preocupada…mañana conocería a su futuro esposo… ¡y ella apenas tenia 13 años! Si estaba de acuerdo que dos de sus mejores amigas ya se habían casado, y que su prima de 15 años ya tenía 2 hijos. Pero es que simplemente no lo comprendía…toda una vida por experimentar. Ella, Angela Monnique Charlotte Fondly, quería actuar…no casarse. ¿Por qué tenia que casarse cuando apenas podía comenzar su carrera? Estaba molesta…esto debía cambiar…cambiar…

Entro en el cuarto su hermanita de 7 años. Polly.

-Angela! Mañana me leerás de nuevo el cuento de las hadas? Por favor!- dijo la pequeña. Angela se quedo pensando.

-No lo se…- se limito a decir.

-Después de que conozcas a tu futuro esposo me lo leerás?- le pregunto Polly. Mañana habría un gran baile en donde conocería al extraño.

-No lo se…tal vez sea demasiado tarde.- dijo Angela. Siempre que le leía los libros a Polly le gustaba fingir ser un hada u otro personaje. Pero esta vez quien sabe si seria demasiado tarde para leer el cuento…o el momento exacto para seguir su sueño...

Polly salió de la habitación y Angela se quedo sola en la suya. Muy callada comenzó a cepillar su cabello negro y rizado en la ventana…miro su reflejo en la ventana: veía a una linda joven de piel blanca, ojos verdes-castaños y labios gruesos que le devolvía la mirada. Miro el vecindario.

A un lado de ella vivían los Granfestor…familia de 2 hijos hombres llamados Todd y Frederick. Después, a su izquierda vivían los Mcqueeny: Con dos hijas adultas llamadas Meredid y Melinda. Enfrente vivían los Perewell: un pobre matrimonio con la desgracia de no poder tener hijos. Después seguían los Forenhill con gemelos llamados Sean y Dean. Y, hasta el final de la calle, donde casi no alcanzaba a divisar bien Angela, vivían los Darling. Los Darling tenían una familia de dos niños, John y Michael, y una joven un año mayor que ella, Wendy Darling. No conocía muy bien a ninguno de sus vecinos, pero siempre había tenido la curiosidad de conocerlos.

Se recostó fatigada en su cama ya lista para dormir cerró los ojos…y no alcanzo a divisar un poco de lo que parecían pequeñas centellas de luz…dormida, extrañamente escucho:

-Wendy?- dijo la extraña voz, ella simplemente estaba demasiado inconsciente para escuchar los dos llamados mas que hiso la voz joven masculina.

Al siguiente día…

**Capitulo Dos: El desastre y el Ángel.**

-¡Angela¿Ya estas lista?- le pregunto su madre, Elleonore en un vestido Blanco con negro simultáneamente esparcidos ambos colores en el vestido de hermosas piedras.

-Si madre, ya voy.- le contesto Angela bajando las escaleras.

-¡Oh hija¡Luces hermosa!- le dijo Elleonore. Angela llevaba un vestido rojo de coctel. Era alucinante, con su cabello recogido en un hermoso peinado y maquillada solo de sus ojos, ya que todavía era una niña. De la parte de arriba, el vestido era sin tirantes y en forma de corazón. Sus zapatos eran dorados, de un poco de tacón y abiertos. Traía un collar de perlas muy elegante, pequeños aretes dorados y una pulsera de perlas. Su padre, Richard, junto con Polly, ya la esperaban solo a ella.

-Ah llegado tu momento hija.- le dijo Richard. Ángela le dio una mirada insegura.

-Si papa, lo se.- dijo tristemente. Fueron en el carruaje hasta el gran baile. Llegaron y saludaron a sus familiares y conocidos.

-Muy bien hija, por allá esta la familia de tu futuro marido, así que ¿Lista? Arréglate, y…vamos.- dijo su madre. Caminaron hacia una familia de dos hijos.

-¡Hola¡Sheril!- saludo Elleonore a una señora pelirroja.

-Hola Elleonore querida. ¡Oh¡Pero si esta debe de ser Angela!- le dijo Sheril a Elleonore mirando a Angela, la cual sonrió tímidamente.

-Mucho gusto, Señora Dugfire.- dijo Angela nerviosa dándole la mano.

-El es mi esposo, John.- le dijo ella, presentándole a un alto señor con pelo negro, que le estrecho la mano.- Ella, es Marie, mi hija de 10 años.- le dijo presentándole a una pequeña, a la cual le estrecho la mano con un "_mucho gusto_". Y después…

-Y el es Adam, mi hijo.- le dijo Sheril.

¿Así que el era¿El era el muchacho con el que se supone que viviría? La verdad, si era muy guapo: era alto, como de 15 años, de pelo negro reluciente, ojos color verde y labios finos. De facciones varoniles bien marcadas y esbelto. La miraba muy extraño. Como…si…en verdad le gustara ella.

-Hola Angela, soy Adam. Mucho gusto.- le dijo el besándole la mano. Angela sintió un breve escalofrío.

-Hola Aadam…mmucho gugusto.- le dijo nerviosa.

-¿Deseas caminar en el jardín?- le dijo Adam pidiendo su mano. Angela miro a su madre que le sonrió en forma de compañía. Así que…

-Si Adam, esta bien.- dijo tomando la mano de el.

-Así quee… ¿cuantos años tienes?- le pregunto ella nerviosa mientras caminaban tomados de la mano.

-Bueno, la próxima semana cumpliré los quince. ¿Y tu?- le pregunto el.

- 13 años.- se limito a decir.

-Y… ¿estas feliz…por lo de nuestra boda?- le pregunto Adam deteniéndose enfrente de ella.

¿Qué se supone que debería responder ella?

-Bbueno…ehmm…- dijo ella _"¡Por Dios dile la verdad¡Dile que no! __¡__Que quieres actuar!...oooh si mejor__…__¿__actúo como que si estoy feliz?...mi familia…mis sueños… ¡Mis sueños!... ¿O mi familia?"_ pensó ella mirándolo. El se comenzó a acercar con una extraña sonrisa… ¿la iba a besar¡De ninguna manera!

-Puees…- dijo alejándose de el.- ¿Puedo serte sincera?- le dijo ella.

-Si… ¿Por qué?- le dijo el fríamente.

-Bbueno…yyo…bbueno… ¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño?- le pregunto.

-Ehm…bueno supongo que…ser el jefe de la bolsa bancaria.- le dijo el extrañado de la pregunta.

-¿Y que pasaría si no pudieras ser el jefe de la bolsa si te casaras?- le pregunto ella.

-Pues…pues…no se que haría.- le dijo Adam.

-Pues esa es mi respuesta también.- le dijo Angela.

-¿Quieres decir…que vas a seguir tus tontos sueños y no te casaras conmigo?- le pregunto Adam enfadado. Ella se espanto.

-Nno lo ttomes assi Adam…no ees como como tu pienpiensas.- le dijo Angela.

-Que bueno porque la simple idea es ridícula.- le dijo Adam mirando los jardines. Angela sintió como su corazón hervía.

-¿Cómo dijiste?- le dijo con ira contenida. El la miro con desagrado.

-La simple idea de que prefieras seguir tu estúpido sueño se me hace ridícula.- le dijo Adam casi riendo en burla. Era demasiado para Angela…

-Pues sabes algo? La simple idea de que pienses que tu estas por arriba de mis sueños se me hace ridícula e impensable.- le dijo ella con enfado.

-Pues la simple idea de que creas que me voy a casar con una niña tonta que me tiene por debajo de sus sueños es realmente tonta.- le dijo Adam enfadado también.

-Y la complicada idea tuya de que yo me caso con un chico rebelde como tu que solo me insulta es no solo ridícula, sino que errónea. ¡Prefiero el exilio social antes que casarme con un irracional de mente cerrada como tu¡Adam Dugfire¡Me pudriría la simple idea de tener tu apellido!- le dijo Angela. El le soltó una bofetada.

-Si piensas en verdad, ser mí esposa, jamás me vuelvas a llamar irracional.- le dijo Adam. A Angela se le salían las lágrimas mientras ponía una mano sobre su mejilla.

-Si tu…acaso piensas ser mi esposo...quiero que sepas que…que…me vas a arruinar mi vida…mis sueños…me vas a matar por dentro.- le dijo Angela alejándose. Se seco las lágrimas y fue con su familia.

-Hija…que ah pasado tienes tus ojos rojos.- le dijo su madre.

-Mama…-pero no alcanzo a decir nada más porque la Sra. Dugfire llamo a Elleonore.

-En seguida vuelvo hija.- le dijo cariñosamente. Angela vio como los padres de Adam hablaban con los suyos quejándose. Después de cómo media hora…los padres de Angela vinieron con ella muy enfadados.

-Toma tu abrigo y vámonos.- le dijo su padre. Ella sin replicar lo tomo. Fueron los cuatro al carruaje y al llegar a casa, los padres de Angela la sentaron en la sala.

- ¡¿¡¿¡¿¡COMO ACASO SE TE A OCURRIDO INSULTAR DE ESA MANERA A TU FUTURO ESPOSO! NO TIENES CONCIENCIA¡DIJO ALGO DE QUE TU HABIAS HABLADO DE TUS ASPIRACIONES Y QUE DIJISTE QUE NO QUERIAS CASARTE CON EL¡BUENO, ESPERO ESTES CONTENTA JOVENCITA, POR QUE ESTAN PENSANDO EN CANCELARLO TODO¡AHORA VE A TU HABITACION Y NO SALGAS DE AHÍ HASTA MAÑANA QUE DESAYUNEMOS CON ELLOS!- le grito su padre enviándola a su cuarto.

Ella entro y fue directo a su balcón, el cual era bastante grande. Afuera estaba helado. Ella solo tria su vestido.

-Maldito…desgraciado…horrible…mentiroso…-decía Angela llorando fuertemente…pero pronto escucho algo que la hiso dejar de pensar en lo suyo…

-¿Wendy?...


End file.
